Rock with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Traveling Adventure is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on September 1, 1992. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go on a trip to Imagination City. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Luci *Tina *Derek *Kathy *Shawn *Min *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song) #Just Imagine #The Imagination City Song #The Transporation Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #This Old Man #Looby Loo #I've Been Working on the Raiload #Down By the Station #The Library #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Looking Around My Neighborhood #Walk Across the Street #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #Welcome to Barney's Imagination Airport #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4) #Going Home from Imagination City #It's Good to Be Home #Friends are Forever #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang/Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Baby Bop costume *The Baby Bop voice *The BJ costume *The BJ voice *The arrangements for the background music *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!", expect the verse of "The Horn on the Bus Goes "Beep, Beep, Beep!" was added, and Also Baby Bop's Season 1 vocals are added. *The version of "I Love You" *This marks the debut of the Season 2 who replaces the Late 1990-1992/Season 1 Barney costume. This means this Barney costume came out in July 1, 1992. *This is also the first time Barney is higher-pitched, which can be next in the next season, who also replaces the Season 1 voice. *The Season 1 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Hop to It". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the playground, the music from *After the song "What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play (tune to: Mr. Rogers Neighborhood Theme Song)", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *The magic where Barney comes to life is the mixed of the ones from "The Backyard Show", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Campfire Sing Along", "Barney Goes to School", "Barney in Concert", "Rock with Barney", and "Season 1". *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *When Michael says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" *When Luci says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Four Seasons Day" *When Tina says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" *When Derek says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *When Kathy says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses". *When Shawn says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy". *When Min says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When Tosha says "Barney!" after he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *After Barney comes to life, Barney says "What are you doing today?". And Then, Michael says "We're playing on a beautiful day.". And Then, Barney says "Oh!". And Then, Michael says "And we wanted to do something very special today.". And Then, Barney says "Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun!". And Then, Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", and the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time" And Also BJ's "Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make-Believe, the sound sound of "Hi everybody!" and What's Going on?! are both taken from the new materiel of "Barney Safety", and the sound of "Watch ya' doing"?! is taken from "Barney's Sense Sational Day", *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids that there's a big city bus we can ride on, and then, Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. *When Barney says "Ta-Da!" after he uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the sound clip was taken from "I Can Do That!" (when *When Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids shouted "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Stop Look and Be Safe!". *The same Barney's Super-Dee-Duper City Bus used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imaginary Vacation", and many others. *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from "Playing It Safe", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Are We There Yet?", and "Hats Off to BJ", expect they are mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *After the song "I Love You", When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll with a city bus driver's hat that It winks at the end, the music from " *This video was filmed in July 7, 1992. *The preview for this video is announced by Nuzzle from The Puzzle Place, which who is voiced by and he works at New York City, USA. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "What a Beautiful Day Outside to Play", Barney's voice on the Barney doll is heard) *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Luci: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No. Over here. *Derek: It's somebody who we love! *Kids: Wow! *(suddenly, magical sparkles appear on the Barney doll, and then, ) *(The kids watch the sparkles turning magical) *Tina: What's happening?! *Min: It's somebody big! *Derek: He is so friendly. *Michael: And he loves us! *Barney's voice in the magic sparkles: I can play with all of you here. *Kathy: It sounds like our friend who loves us! *Tosha: It does! *Tina: He is so special to us! *Michael: And he is purple! *Barney's voice in the magic sparkles: Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! Shimbaree, Shimbarah! *(suddenly, the magical sparkles turn the Barney doll into the purple dino friend) *Kathy: He is so helpful! *Michael: And guess who? *(and then, Barney laughs) *Kids: Barney? *Barney: Hi there everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there! *Michael: Barney, did you have surgery? *Barney: Yep! My voice got high up to 3. *Michael: And what else? *Barney: My look gets a bit different. My nose got shorter, and my skin looked fuzzier. *Derek: I knew that, Barney. *Barney: And my feet are more bigger than usual. *Tosha: Yeah! But how do you wiggle your toes, Barney? *Barney: Well, I'll wiggle my toes on my big feet right now! *(Barney wiggles his toes on his big feet) *Barney: *Min: *Barney: *Min: Quote 2 *(we see a big city bus) *Barney: There's a big city bus we can ride on it. *BJ: It sure is. *Barney: That's right, BJ. But before we get on, and go for a ride on it, *( ) *Barney: *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Wow! * * * * * * * * * * * * * Preview Transcript *(we see The Lyons Group) *(we see the words saying "Close your eyes!") *Nuzzle from The Puzzle Place as the Announcer: Close your eyes. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Nuzzle from The Puzzle Place as the Announcer: Don't miss Barney's Traveling Adventure. Coming to home video September 1, 1992. Only from